Wasn't Me: new version
by bloomsbabe
Summary: The Titans are getting together for Halloween. But when one of them is stabbed, is there a little bit of pointing fingers? Who has attempted to murder someone? How do they keep sending clues if all the Titans are always together? Some of you might ask why
1. It Begins

The Titans are getting together for Halloween. Butwhen one of thenm is stabbed, is there a little bit of pointing fingers? Who has attempted to murder someone? How do they keep sending clues if all the Titans are always together? Some of you might ask why there is romance, you'll just have to wait...

an:

I decided to change this fic. the old one confused everybody and it had a bad ending. Here's the new version. It's almost nothing alike. There is an attempted murder in this one and yes, there will be clues as to who did it. But no, I will not tell you if they live or not until the end.

Raven walked up the stairs to the kitchen. It was October 30th not the most fun day of the year. The other Titans thought that this would be the perfect day to start decorating, and sending out invitations, and calling all the other Titans to the Tower so they could help get ready, and a whole lot of other halloween stuff that just didn't matter to Raven. Life was different now that she and Beast boy weren't a couple. They had been very close and she supposed she couldn't call them a real couple, they were more like the best of friends. Raven had shared so much with him. She had told him about her past, she had spilled out all of her life for him to hear. She wanted so desperately to be his girlfriend but, he had only thought of them as friends. That's why he chose Starfire over her. They were just best friends.

She didn't have mush luck with the other two Titans ether. Cyborg was always working on something. Boring, was all Raven could say about that. The only thing they had ever really done together was get his precious car back, then build a new one. She had also brought him back from 3,000 b.c., but that wasn't really very promising. The first thing he had done was yell out someone's name then demand that she sent him back.

And Robin. Ever since Slade had come looking for Raven, she had been embarrassed around Robin. He was really nice to her and tried to be her friend. She had always been to nervous to talk to him. They had a bond. She had been inside his mind. She had seen what he could see. She could read his thoughts. He had been scared. He had needed someone to comfort him. She had tried. It hadn't worked. It took Robin every ounce of strength in his body to realize she had been right. Slade wasn't there. He wasn't real. But now they knew that he was. He had taken Raven. She had heard her fathers message. She knew that she was supposed to rule the world. She didn't want to though. She wanted someone to help her. She needed a friend. She begged herself to speak to Robin. He was at least trying. Why couldn't she? What was wrong with her that caused her not to speak with Robin. She didn't have time to find out...

The lights flashed off. Someone screamed. The lights flashed back on.

"Starfire!" Beast boy's voice rang throughout the Tower. "No!"

"What's wrong-? Oh, my..." Raven flew into the room to see her friend. Starfire lay on the ground. Her neck was bleeding. All the other Titans stood around her and Beast boy. "What is that?" asked Raven pointing at the window.

There, written in red, dripping letters was.

_Slicing through the endless night,_

_Bringing grief, and fear, and fright._

_Plastic binds tied 'round her neck,_

_Blood dripping down with all respect._

_Nighty, night sweet riches sleep,_

_Until you bring me what I seek._

"Starfire," Beast boy cried. "Please be okay..."

"Who did this?" demanded Raven. "Who has tried to kill Starfire? I want answers NOW!" she screeched. "Get Star to the clinic Beast boy, I can handle this." Raven bound each Titan with a force to strong for them to break. "Who has done this?" she asked coldly. "And why?" No one said anything.

"Your as much of suspect as any of us," Robin pointed out.

"I wasn't in the room when it happened, I can't have done it." everyone except Bumblebee agreed with her.

"And how do we know that you didn't just turn off the lights, teleport in here, and stab Star?" she asked.

"We don't, I do." Raven said.

"But then why are we trusting you?" asked Bumblebee.

"Because she didn't do it!" said Beast boy walking into the room. "Can't you read? The clue is saying something, listen, Slicing through, that means they used weapons," he looked around at all of them.

"Speedy, Bumblebee, Robin, Cyborg, and I think that's it." Raven listed.

"Now we can let the others go," Beast boy indicated toward Aqualad, Terra, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest. Raven released them.

"Hey! Why do you think it was one of us?" demanded Bumblebee.

"Because, as Beast boy read it says slicing, that means weapon." Raven stated.

"So, are you gonna ask us questions?" asked Speedy.

"What exactly would we ask?" asked Aqualad.

"I dunno... like what we were doing, or if we were even all in here," he said looking at Raven.

"Right, Beast boy, who wasn't in here besides me?" she asked.

"Umm... nobody... we were all in here," he looked nervously around. "I'm gonna go get Star... maybe she can speak-"

"Beast boy, she had her neck cut, even if she isn't dead yet, she probably doesn't feel like talking," Raven scolded.

"Well I don't like the thought of her being alone when someone is trying to kill her," he shook slightly.

"Why don't you just infiltrate our minds?" asked Robin.

He didn't know why he had asked this. It just seemed like the kind of thing she would do in order to discover who had attempted to kill Starfire. Robin personally didn't care about Starfire. She was selfish, and stupid. He just didn't want to be around her. 'Like I would care if she died...' Robin thought. 'I would care..' he reconsidered.

"That's a good idea Robin. I'll start with you," Raven sat in the air and was about to chant her magic words when,

"There's another note!" Beast boy yelled carrying Starfire.

"What! But no one could've gotten out with out us noticing!" Raven yelled infuriately. "They wouldn't have had time!"

"I don't get it either Rae, one minute I'm speaking to Star, well it was more like talking to myself since she's unconscious, then I'm ducking with her as something comes flying across the room. And, I found this," he held up a golden triangle about the size of the play button on a remote, "thing. It looks like the edge of a weapon to me."

"Who has golden weapons?" asked Robin looking at the three other Titans beside him.

"Bumblebee, and Speedy," Raven released Cyborg, "and you."

an:

if you guys have a guess to who it is, send it in your rev.


	2. They've Got Him

an:

hi everybody, here's the next chap. I updated! yeah!

_Pleading for her righteous health,_

_Bringing forth undying wealth._

_Let me be the one for you,_

_Let me love you pure and true._

_I have not gone wrong,_

_I have yet to long._

_Bringing pain and selflessness,_

_I am the one for you to miss._

"Sounds like someone who's jealous," Raven pointed out.

"Maybe, but I can't think of Bumblebee loving Star," Beast boy muttered.

"Yeah, it has to be Robin, or Speedy," Cyborg announced.

"I can't believe we're already down to two suspects, and for all we know, it could've just meant to be a game," Terra said weakly.

"Doesn't seem like a game to me," Raven sat in the air again.

"Uh... why did we leave the three suspects alone with Starfire?" asked Aqualad.

Raven's eyes snapped open. She vanished through the floor.

Moments later she reappeared where Robin, Bumblebee, and Speedy used to be.

"Raven?" she turned. Starfire was on the ground. She was awake. She was alive.

"Star! Are you okay? Where are the boys and Bumblebee?" Raven knelt beside her and remembered something. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured. Starfire began to glow. Raven was healing her.

"Raven!" Beast boy and the others ran and flew in. "Is she okay?"

"I'm healing her," Raven was holding onto the leg of one of the chairs. She was frightened.

Now they had three suspects again. Bumblebee could've written that to throw them off course. Robin or Speedy could be jealous. But that wouldn't make sense. They would've gone after the boy, not the girl. But if Robin had done it, he wouldn't have suggested that Raven venture into his mind. Unless perhaps he wanted her to know something about himself. Maybe he wanted her to know that it was him. Everything was so confusing.

"Raven," Starfire attempted to talk again. "Raven, they, got him... he got hurt... they've... him and now... with the... I can't... if he still..." Starfire's words came unclearly. She needed help. Her neck was only barely healed. Now she was saying someone got him. Who was him?

"Starfire, who is him? What-who got him? Was it the suspects? Was it Bumblebee, Speedy, and... Robin?" she paused before saying Robin.

All Starfire did was point a shaking finger at the window. Bloody words spelled out a name...

an:

cliffy! rev. and you'll know what the name is!


	3. Robin

A/N:

i made you guys wait on purpose! mwahhahahaha! well here we go:)

_Robin will rot_

The blood spelled out. "What!" Raven and the others screamed. "Who would kill Robin? And why?" Beast boy asked.

"Someone must have something against him... But what?" no one understood this. It just didn't make sense. Who had a grudge against Robin? He was the most important Titan. the nit downed on her. "Who else wants to lead the titans?"

"Well it always sounded like a cool job to me," someone said.

The Titans turned around. Speedy and Bumblebee stood there. No Robin in sight.

"What have you done with him?" Raven shouted. All the wile she was looking at a rope that bound Bumblebee's hands. She also didn't have her weapons. She realized that the others couldn't see those ropes. It was only her. And only because she could feel the pain that bumblebee was suffering.

"We just tied him up and sent him far away," Speedy smirked.

"You know you don't stand a chance. We could take you down right now. It was stupid of you to show yourselves," Aqualad pointe out. It was just a distraction. Seconds later beast boy, in a lions form shot a Speedy and Bumblebee. He didn't even touch them though. he went right through them.

"Holograms!" he shouted.

"Where are you?" Rave demanded.

"We're-" Bumblebee stopped suddenly, and looked at Speedy's face. She grimaced. Speedy returned t speaking to the Titans. The whole time his gaze focussed on Starfire.

Raven, however, was looking at Bumblebee. The Titans eyes kept widening, as if trying to warn them. Finally Rave understood. As her eyes went to the top of her head, then focussed on Raven, then back to the top, and back down to Raven.

That was when Raven took her chance. She fell through the floor without being noticed by anyone but her guide. Soon she knew she could return to where she needed to go. The one place they hadn't even thought to look, the roof.

"...and so the only way you can get back your pathetic friends is to-" Speedy fell to the ground in absolute pain.

"Never hesitate when trying to preform a murder." Raven finished his sentence while untying Bumblebee.

"Told you it wasn't me." Bumblebee smirked at Raven.

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

"Oh, nowhere, just take your time untying me. I'm sure he'll survive drowning!" she yelled over her shoulder as she swooped down and caught Robin up out of the water he was being lowered into.

"Raven! You figured it out!" The other Titans said running up to meet them.

"Of course she did," Robin smiled. "She's to smart not to."

"You people can tell that Speedy got away, right?" Beast boy said loudly.

"What!" the others whirled around to see. Sure enough, no Speedy.

"Now we have to find the lunatic." complained Robin.

A/N:

does anyone want me to continue and have the Titans go looking for Speedy and have the romance stuff? if you don't, then I'm not gonna write 'em. i will only write more if at least three, 3, i repeat, 3 reviewers rev. saying they do.


End file.
